The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Acer saccharum that has been given the varietal name ‘BAKharl’. Acer saccharum trees are indigenous to Connecticut, growing in parkways and lawns along the streets in the community of Suffield, Conn. and in the surrounding forest areas. I gathered Acer saccharum seeds from trees growing in parkways and lawns along the streets of Suffield, Conn., then planted and grew the seeds in seedbeds at my nursery in West Suffield, Conn. in 1980-82. From these nursery row plantings, the applicant tree was selected in 1993.
Although the parentage of this tree is unclear, it is definitely an Acer saccharum tree.
I was observing the Acer trees lined out and growing in the nursery rows, seeking one that displayed unusual and unique fall coloring and at the same time had an attractive shape and acceptable size for home and commercial landscape settings. The new tree was discovered and selected for its mixture of purple/burgundy, orange, and red leaves and moderate upright growth habit.